Although the inventors herein are not aware of any device that is similar in appearance or function to the devices of the instant invention, there is at least one patent dealing with a similar part of the instant invention.
That disclosure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,655 to Fell, in which there is described a message display boot for fuel dispensing nozzles. The boot is of the type that is conforming to the outside of a fuel nozzle and it contains a flat message display platform mounted on the top surface of the boot. It has a clear overlay, which is used to protect any printed message placed on the platform from the elements and the fuels being dispensed.
However, the patent to Fell does not include, describe, show, or imply the devices of the instant invention.